


Обратная сторона силы

by henrie_cabieux



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Sequels - Brian Herbert & Kevin J. Anderson, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Action, Angst, BDSM, Brain kink, Canon-Typical Violence, D/s, Drama, Fantastic, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychology, violence kink
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henrie_cabieux/pseuds/henrie_cabieux
Summary: При определенном взгляде можно сказать, что оборона и наступление требуют одинаковой тактики. (Терсеро Ксавьер Харконнен, Обращение к салусанской милиции)





	Обратная сторона силы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krys_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krys_c/gifts).



> Таймлайн «Дом Атрейдесов». Права на героев книг принадлежат тем, кому принадлежат. Я только развил идею. В тексте присутствуют элементы психологии, из БДСМ присутствует исключительно ДС и насилие не имеет к этому никакого отношения, неожиданный реверс во второй части, и вообще я, как всегда, садился писать дрочилку, а получилось что получилось...
> 
> По мотивам «ОСС» написана замечательная зарисовка авторства Eliot Randy «The spice must flow». Если мои Владимир и Пайтер вам понравились, рекомендую: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3083134  
> Подарок от моего любимого поэта: http://mistigris.diary.ru/p214034563.htm

_Если взять и собрать все звезды вместе,_  
_они непременно взорвутся от зависти друг к другу_  
_и неразрешенных сомнений: кто же из них прекраснее и ярче._

(Принцесса Ирулан, «В доме моего отца»)

 

Эли ** _а_** н Сай лишь однажды видел этого человека: издали, в космопорте, и даже не его самого, а быстро движущийся силуэт, за которым едва поспевала личная гвардия, но он знал о нем. О нем так или иначе знали все на Гьеди Прайм. Довольно странно жить на планете и не иметь понятия, какому Дому она принадлежит и кто правит этим Домом.

В отличие от специально выведенных для любовных утех _аматиров_ , Элиан просто имел несчастье случайно попасться Владимиру Харконнену на глаза, как он понял впоследствии. А до того им владело недоумение. Вечером в его тайное убежище явились солдаты. Впрочем, у вора всегда полно лазеек, и Элиану наверняка удалось бы скрыться, если бы не сопровождавший солдат совершенно невыразительный человечек небольшого роста. Как он узнал о запасном ходе – Элиан понятия не имел, но стоило отодвинуть в сторону панель, скрывавшую ход, ему в глаза и ноздри полетели брызги какого-то снадобья, и сознание его оставило.

Пришел в себя он уже в закрытом помещении без окон и с единственной дверью.

К ногам и рукам медленно вернулась чувствительность, и Элиан наконец смог встать и сделать пару кругов по комнате. Увы, даже вентиляционной решетки – и той не было. Тогда он сел на пол, положил руки на колени и замер так, сберегая энергию.

Ему доводилось слышать о подобном: преступный мир Гьеди Прайм полнился слухами, как иной плод – семенами. И не случайно: надо отдать барону Харконнену должное, стоило тому оказаться у власти, с организованной преступностью было практически покончено. Причем, драконовыми мерами. Уцелели в основном одиночки да те, у кого было достаточно денег и кто вел при этом полулегальный бизнес, а потому имел возможность договориться полюбовно.

Так, некоторые тем и зарабатывали, что поставляли в Дом юношей, до которых, как говорили, барон был большой охотник. Элиан также слышал, что мало кто из любовников барона оставался в живых...

Дверь, в конце концов, отворилась. Вошедший двигался так осторожно, словно шагал по сырым яйцам. Тот самый человечек, благодаря которому облава прошла успешно. Теперь появилась возможность разглядеть его, и Элиан похолодел. Ростом он был совсем не так мал, как показалось сначала – может быть, на голову ниже самого Элиана, но жилист и пружинист, как кошка. Взъерошенные волосы, словно по ним постоянно проходились пятерней в задумчивости, легкий голубоватый отсвет в белках глаз – не то от природы, не то следствие потребления спайса. Но Элиана больше заинтересовали тонкие губы вновь пришедшего, перепачканные чем-то красным, похожим на въевшийся сок. Так вот оно что...

Ментат.

Захотелось оказаться как можно дальше от этого места.

И, словно читал его мысли, ментат улыбнулся.

– Не пытайся убежать. Это бесполезно.

Он не пользовался Голосом, но Элиан почему-то сразу поверил ему.

Как, однако же, странно, что ментат занимается такими неподобающими его положению вещами. Гаремами обычно ведали евнухи да госпожи. Хотя быть может, все происходящее доставляло этому человеку своеобразное удовольствие. Думать об этом было бесполезно – скорее всего, не угадаешь.

– Как тебя зовут? – осведомился между тем ментат.

Элиан молчал.

Какая разница? К вечеру, так или иначе, он найдет способ бежать отсюда.

– Ладно. Можешь не говорить.

Голос ментата на вкус Элиана и до того был излишне сладок, теперь же превратился в патоку, приторную и липкую. Не нужно было обладать какими-либо выдающимися аналитическими способностями, чтобы понять: ничего хорошего это не предвещает.

– Твое имя Элиан Сай. Прозвище – Железный Полоз. Ты шпион и вор, в прошлом – контрабандист, исключенный из Гильдии за воровство у своих... – он помедлил, очевидно, чтобы придать особый вес своим словам. – Без права восстановления. Удивительно насыщенная биография для твоего возраста, не так ли?

Элиан был поражен.

Он, разумеется, знал о Пайтере де Врие. Главы Воровской Гильдии предупреждали, что держаться от этого человека нужно чем дальше, тем лучше. Он считался одним из самых опасных людей, имеющих власть в Доме. Но Элиан даже не представлял, что из себя представляют ментаты и как быстро они могут работать с информацией.

– Зачем вы пришли? – наконец спросил он.

– Захотелось полюбоваться на человека, сумевшего привлечь внимание милорда барона. Очевидно, твои таланты сводятся не только лишь к воровству и шпионажу, мм?

Неожиданно ментат оказался совсем близко. Элиану стоило огромного труда не отшатнуться. Быстрота, с которой двигался де Врие, пугала куда больше, чем перспектива быть изнасилованным, изувеченным или даже убитым предстоящей ночью. Так мог бы двигаться ассасин. Но разве ментат может одновременно быть и ассасином?..

– Поверь, я выясню, кто тебя подослал, – прошептал Пайтер у самого уха Элиана. – И когда я сделаю это, ты пожалеешь, что не сгинул где-нибудь в подземельях Баронии.

Дыхание ментата пахло спайсом. Сладковатый запах смерти, Элиан был знаком с ним очень хорошо, а теперь знал и то, какой у смерти голос.

Пайтер де Врие исчез так же быстро, как появился, но сказанное им крутилось в голове у Элиана. Как любой представитель его профессии, молодой человек много внимания уделял деталям, наблюдению за людьми. И ему показалось, что ментат был разозлен и растерян.

Спустя всего несколько минут после его ухода, показавшихся Элиану часами, дверь вновь открылась, впуская высокого мужчину с бритой головой. На нем были длинные просторные пурпурные одежды, щедро отделанные золотым шитьем. Движения его отличались характерной мягкостью.

– Мое имя Байа. Следуй за мной.

Не давай возможности ответить, мужчина развернулся и вышел. Элиан последовал за ним. Все равно там, где он находился, он вряд ли мог найти выход.

Он быстро догнал евнуха.

– Мне полагается знать какие-то правила? Как-то по-особенному вести себя?

Байа даже не повернул к нему головы.

Но Элиан и не ждал ответа. Ему важно было только то, что его вывели из комнаты. Пора было попрощаться с этим местечком.

Элиан дождался, пока они почти поравняются с видневшимся справа поворотом, пропустил один шаг, исключая тем самым себя из поля зрения шагавшего рядом человека, скользнул вправо и бросился вперед по коридору. Краем глаза он видел, что Байа остановился и просто смотрит ему вслед, даже не пытаясь броситься в погоню. Рохля! Все евнухи бесполезные обрубки мужчин. Чувство направления и интуиция, не раз выручавшие его в трудную минуту, не подвели и сейчас. В конце коридора призывно распахнул двери наружу широкий балкон. Добежать, махнуть через балюстраду, и его не найти даже этому чудовищу, Пайтеру де Врие...

Неожиданно все его тело пронзила острая боль. Элиану показалось, что позвоночник превратился в раскаленную проволоку, которую наживо выдирают из спины. Он хотел закричать, но не смог: голосовые связки парализовало. Колени подогнулись, и он рухнул, сотрясаясь в корчах и царапая ногтями пол, беспомощно наблюдая сквозь слезы, как неспешно направляется к нему его беспечный конвоир, с такой легкостью позволивший ему убежать.

– Очень глупо, – сказал он, опускаясь на одно колено рядом. – Неужели ты думал, что Пайтер де Врие не предусмотрел такой возможности? Глупо. Ужасно глупо.

Заботливо приподняв его и оперев спиной о свое колено, Байа достал платок и принялся отирать с лица беглеца слезы и слюни. Элиана постепенно отпустило; он даже смог самостоятельно подняться. Ноги противно дрожали, все тело было как ватное.

– Ч-что эт-то б-было?

Губы тоже не слушались.

– Гальвано-чип. Обычно мы используем их для усмирения животных. Но Пайтер предупредил, что ты можешь попытаться бежать, так что мы вживили его тебе.

Элиан скрежетнул зубами.

– Я не желаю быть игрушкой в постели. Это что, преступление?

Байа посмотрел на него, как показалось Элиану, сочувственно.

– Я дам тебе один совет. Тебе стоит забыть о своих желаниях. Это неприятно, но это единственный шанс на выживание. Тебе не убежать, это ты понял, я надеюсь. Остается выбрать линию поведения, наименее опасную для жизни. А теперь идем. Мне нужно подготовить тебя для моего господина.

Элиан поморщился.

– А ты не можешь просто меня вывести отсюда?

Ответ поразил его до глубины души.

– Я не пойду против воли милорда барона. И дело не в наказании. Я выбрал службу ему по своей воле, я уважаю и люблю его и никогда не предам. Это может показаться странным, но точно так же к его светлости барону Харконнену относятся почти все, кто служит ему. Ты все сам увидишь, если тебе удастся пережить эту ночь.

Да. Это казалось выросшему в атмосфере страха и паранойи Элиану удивительным.

Похоже, выбора у него особо не было.

Между тем, Байа привел его в ванную комнату, такую огромную, что в ней, наверное, мог бы поместиться орнитоптер.

Евнух приказал Элиану раздеться и, хмурясь, принялся осматривать его.

– Ты тощий. И весь в синяках.

Он неодобрительно и разочарованно цокнул языком.

– Ну да, – фыркнул Элиан. – Я же не девчонка.

– Ну да, – в тон ему ответил Байа. – Был бы девчонкой, не оказался бы здесь. Давай, полезай в воду.

Вода оказалась почти кипятком. Элиан взвыл и едва не выпрыгнул из нее, но стушевался под взглядом Байи и сполз обратно. Пока он старался привыкнуть, Байа хлопнул в ладоши.В комнату вошли двое юношей, на вид помладше Элиана, хотя точный возраст под слоем краски на их лицах угадать было невозможно.

– Вымойте его. И приведите в порядок кожу и волосы.

Уловив пару неприязненных взглядов, он удивился было, но вспомнил слова Байи о бароне. Могли ли _аматиры_ испытывать к хозяину какие-либо чувства? Их специально выводили для любви, и быть может, они считали новичка таким же, как они сами, и чувствовали в нем конкурента? Но объяснить им, что не претендует на их место, Элиан не успел. Нравился он _аматирам_ или нет, работу свою они выполнили быстро и старательно, после чего мгновенно покинули ванную комнату.

Подойдя к зеркалу, он едва узнал себя.

Элиан был красив, чем неоднократно пользовался в своих интересах. Но стараниями своих банщиков он стал даже на свой вкус просто неотразим. Умащенная дорогими маслами кожа, казалось, светилась изнутри, и это едва заметное сияние отвлекало внимание от излишней худобы обитателя улиц и легкой юношеской угловатости.

– Нравится?

Байа встал рядом с ним у зеркала.

Элиан хмыкнул.

– Нравится? Да я бы с удовольствием трахнул себя.

– Не стоит. Подойди к кушетке и ложись.

Молодой человек неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу, внезапно осознав свою наготу. Но таких, как Байа, ведь не стесняются?

– Зачем?

Байа был удивительно терпелив.

– Мне нужно подготовить тебя для моего господина, я говорил тебе...

– Но... Разве я еще не готов?

Он окинул взглядом ванну и свое отражение в зеркале.

– Господин мой отличается страстной натурой и незаурядными размерами.

Байа смотрел в глаза отражению Элиана. От этого возникало странное ощущение раздвоенности сознания.

– Кроме того, его страсть отличается... некоторыми особенностями. Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду?

Элиану казалось, что понимает, но он все равно отрицательно помотал головой.

– Ты когда-нибудь был с мужчиной, Элиан?

Вопрос возмущал тем, как обыденно он звучал. Словно на свете нет ничего естественнее.

– Нет, конечно!

– Не сердись. Ты очень красив. Эти черные кудри и зеленые глаза... Ты знаешь, сколько они стоят в моем мире?

Элиан сглотнул.

Возмущение улеглось быстрее, чем вспыхнуло.

Байа был прав. Здесь его царство, где он ориентируется лучше, чем Червь в песках, где все измеряется совершенно непривычными Элиану мерками.

– Я никогда не испытывал интереса к мужчинам. Это отвратительно.

– Ты говоришь об этом, но сам не пробовал. Это то же самое, что хулить золото, не зная его цены.

На строгом лице Байи, словно выточенном из темной кости, появилось выражение насмешливой иронии.

– В любом случае, отношения к делу это не имеет. Из спальни моего господина два выхода: в комнаты моих подопечных и на ту сторону Вселенной.

Элиан в растерянности уставился на свои ноги. Постепенно до него начало доходить, что ситуация безвыходная.

Через руки Байи прошло много таких элианов, и большинство из них – всего однажды. Он разучился сопереживать и просто выполнял свою работу – терпеливо, неукоснительно, каждый день своей жизни. Подождав немного, чтобы Элиан осознал происходящее, он мягко подтолкнул его к низкой кушетке, стоявшей у воды.

– Ложись. Я попробую сделать так, чтобы тебе было проще.

Возражения кончились.

Элиан лег.

– Согни ноги в коленях и постарайся не напрягаться.

Байа открыл флакон. Оттуда узнаваемо пахнуло меланжем. Невероятно. Масло с меланжевой вытяжкой стоило целое состояние по меркам городского жителя. А евнух щедро плеснул себе в ладонь и, кажется, даже не смотрел, сколько именно. Сколько же на самом деле должно быть денег у Дома Харконненов, чтобы расходовать настолько дорогие продукты таким образом?

Элиан приготовился к тому, что будет неприятно и, наверное, даже больно. Толком-то он даже не знал, что делать. Он готов был и к тому, что не сумеет возбудиться в такой ситуации без какого-нибудь снадобья. Но ничего не понадобилось, и оказалось к тому же далеко не так ужасно, как он представлял.

Байа просто устроил юношу поудобнее и принялся гладить его член. Спокойные, уверенные движения не вызывали отвращения. А если закрыть глаза, можно было представить, что тебя ласкает красивая девушка. Элиан так и сделал – закрыл глаза и подался навстречу теплой ладони.

Евнух улыбнулся.

Человеческое тело удивительно: таит в себе столько сюрпризов и в то же время так предсказуемо.

Его длинные пальцы уверенно, привычно прошлись между ягодиц. Элиан протестующе дернулся, но Байа легко удержал его, чуть сильнее сжал член.

– Думай о чем-нибудь приятном, – тихо сказал он.

И Элиан покорился.

А вскоре уже стонал под его руками, позволяя смазать себя изнутри и немного растянуть. Мысли резко улетучились.

Байа мог гордиться собой.

Элиан дернулся, выгнулся, дрожа от наслаждения.

Байа снова довольно улыбнулся.

Часть семени он стер, часть плавными движениями втер в кожу Элиана. Барону нравился этот запах...

– Думаю, у тебя есть шанс стать моим подопечным.

Элиан расфокусированным взглядом уставился на Байю. Думать не хотелось. Хотелось спать. Но Байа все же заставил его встать с кушетки и проводил в комнату.

Несмотря на сонливость, молодой человек с любопытством огляделся. Легкий беспорядок, но обстановка почти спартанская: кушетка, пара комодов, низкий столик, странная металлическая конструкция у стены да пара кресел. В нише виднелась за пологом внушительных размеров кровать На кушетке лежал черный шелковый халат, в который Элиан без промедления завернулся. Столик был накрыт на двоих.

– Странно. Я могу не дожить до завтрашнего утра, но тут хватит и на ужин, и на завтрак...

Он с интересом взглянул на Байю.

Тот пожал плечами.

Таков был приказ: сервировать столик. Владимир не объявится раньше ночи, а оставлять голодным мальчишку, не кормленного со времени поимки, не имело смысла – бессильные жертвы барона совершенно не вдохновляли.

– Просто ешь.

Сказав это, Байа ушел.

Элиана не нужно было упрашивать. Со вчерашнего утра у него ни крошки не было во рту, и он не знал, когда доведется поесть снова. Если, конечно, вообще доведется.

Отец, когда еще был жив, говорил ему: «Если случится так, что ты не будешь знать, что делать, просто не делай ничего и подожди. События сами подскажут тебе, что дальше». Этому принципу он следовал всю свою короткую жизнь.

Благодаря ему попал в Гильдию Контрабандистов, благодаря ему остался жив, когда выкрал груз меланжа, благодаря ему встретился с главой Гильдии Воров на Гьеди Прайм. Не нужно искать новые решения, изменяя хорошо проверенным старым.

После еды сонливость только усилилась.

Решив, что, раз уж Байа не оставил никаких указаний на этот счет, стоит устроиться со всем возможным комфортом, Элиан забрался в кровать и моментально уснул, даже не укрывшись толком одеялом.

 

  
– Мой лорд, барон.

Привычка Пайтера появляться незаметно и неслышно действовала Владимиру на нервы.

На них, впрочем, много чего действовало после памятной встречи с этой сукой Мохиам.

Барон с некоторым усилием заставил себя переключить внимание.

– Ваше приказание выполнено, мой лорд, барон.

Три этих слова – «мой», «лорд» и «барон» – Пайтер произносил так, словно вкладывал в них некий глубинный смысл. Впрочем, что и когда его ментат говорил без того, чтобы за этим не крылся двойной, тройной, а иногда и более многослойный подтекст? И самое досадное: им обоим нравилось играть друг с другом в загадки и прятки.

– Очень хорошо. И где сейчас мальчишка?

– Я сказал Байе привести его в спальню, мой лорд.

Генетический евнух, Байа был великолепной находкой. Владимир привез его с черного рынка из какой-то Богом забытой дыры.

Байа оказался идеалом.

Он никогда не задавал лишних вопросов, быстро и четко выполнял все требования, умел угадывать желания барона и подстраиваться под его настроения чуть ли не лучше де Врие. На этой почве евнух и ментат втайне враждовали, не зная, что Владимиру известно об этой вражде почти все.

– Смею надеяться, мой лорд помнит о том, что на утро у него назначена встреча с представителем Ландсраада?

Владимир нервно побарабанил пальцами по столу.

Эта встреча...

Что понадобилось Ландсрааду от Гьеди Прайм и Дома Харконненов?

– Я помню, Пайтер. Поэтому намерен отправиться в постель прямо сейчас.

Говоря это, он пристально смотрел де Врие в глаза, ожидая реакции.

В отличие от других ментатов, Пайтер де Врие сохранил свою эмоциональность и живость восприятия в полном объеме. Таково было пожелание самого барона, когда он договаривался о подготовке ментата с тлейлаксианцами. Одно из многих других.

Пайтер был совершенством.

Но совершенством искаженным.

Частенько Владимир наблюдал за ним, разглядывал, как ювелир разглядывает ограненный им камень, прошедший обработку в другой мастерской и вновь вернувшийся в руки законного владельца.

В последнее время он с холодным бешенством осознавал, что в такие моменты приливает совершенно неуместное желание. Что там желать? Пайтер – тощий, остроносый, с его всклокоченными волосами и нездорово бледной кожей – был чем угодно, только не идеалом красоты. Во всяком случае, не его, Владимира, идеалом красоты.

Вот он закусил тонкую нижнюю губу и отвернулся, пряча выражение глаз. Но Владимир и без того прекрасно знал, что чувствует ментат, даже если последний считал, что его мысли никто не в состоянии прочесть.

– Спокойной ночи, Пайтер.

– Мой лорд, барон.

С преувеличенно вежливой улыбкой, застывшей на губах, словно гримаса, Пайтер едва заметно поклонился ему. Оба они знали, что Пайтер непременно будет наблюдать этой ночью и барон будет знать об этом и делать все немного напоказ. И оба они в глубине души получали от этого немалое удовольствие.

 

  
Мальчишку барон заприметил на экранах наблюдения сразу. Капитан личной гвардии представлял ему отчет по охране периметра. Надо думать, Элиан Сай засветился там по чистой случайности. Вряд ли кому-то из воровской гильдии придет в голову красть у Харконненов, тем более, у планетарного правителя. В любом случае, трудно было пройти мимо удивительно чистой для жителя Баронии кожи и вызова в искристых зеленых глазах. Владимир любил, когда ему бросали вызов, а мальчишка явно был себе на уме, от него стоило ждать сюрпризов. Давно ему не попадались такие экземпляры.

Барон предвкушал интересную ночь, и это привело его в хорошее расположение духа.

Он быстро прошел через галерею, кинул взгляд на невозмутимого гвардейца, охранявшего вход на личную половину, вошел к себе и запер дверь.

 

  
Элиан проснулся моментально, словно от толчка. Такое воздействие обычно оказывало на него присутствие постороннего в комнате. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд на то, чтобы сообразить, что он не дома. Шелковистая ткань белья, которым была застелена кровать, да и сама кровать, непривычно широкая, – это явно не его убежище.

Наконец, он проснулся достаточно, чтобы осознать, что рядом действительно кто-то стоит.

И хотя в первую их встречу Элиан не смог разглядеть никаких деталей внешности барона Харконнена, кроме разве что абриса фигуры, спутать с кем-либо еще этого мужчину было бы мудрено. И дело было даже не в золотисто-рыжих волосах (а многие Харконнены, говорили, были рыжими) или цветах Дома в одежде – если подумать, все это ерунда, мишура. Главным было выражение, с которым смотрел на него этот человек, то, как он держался. По посадке головы, по осанке и непринужденности позы, по многим другим мельчайшим признакам видно было: перед ним стоял хозяин этой комнаты, этого дома, этой планеты. Похожим человеком был Атуро Карташ, Лорд-Мастер Гильдии Контрабандистов. Ему точно так же хотелось подчиняться – без рассуждений, без промедления, здесь и сейчас.

Барон смотрел на него так, словно на Элиане ничего не было. Неуютное, тревожное чувство, заставившее молодого человека наконец вскочить с кровати. Вспомнив о харконненском бешеном нраве, о котором по Гьеди Прайм ходили легенды, он на всякий случай опустил глаза и замер в ожидании.

 

 

Начало уже было нестандартным.

Обычно мальчишки с улицы встречали его, забившись в угол, готовясь оказать сопротивление или погибнуть. Мальчики из внутренних покоев, напротив, были покорны и стремились предугадать любое желание.

А этот воришка попросту спал у него в постели в его же халате.

Усмехнувшись, Владимир подошел к кровати, привычно упер в бедра кулаки и замер так, разглядывая маленького нахала.

Юноша оказался несколько более худ, чем нравилось Владимиру, но жилист и пропорционален, явно вынослив. Красивые высокие скулы, неплохой подбородок, сильные руки. Но, пожалуй, наибольшее внимание привлекал довольно широкий рот: производил впечатление беззащитности, особенно во сне.

Мальчишка под его взглядом заворочался и проснулся. Некоторое время явно осознавал, где находится, потом поспешно вскочил с постели и замер в позе, которую наверняка считал послушной. Ну что же... Неплохо.

Прямой конфронтации не вышло. Зайдем с другой стороны.

– Мне попался скромник?

Воришка вздрогнул.

Владимир сам прекрасно знал, как может воздействовать его голос: видел неоднократно на своих мальчиках. Впрочем, Элиан тут же спохватился и снова замер. Владимир не стал дожидаться ответа (он, впрочем, его и не ждал), отошел от кровати и со всем удобством расположился на диване. Стоило бы заставить наглеца снять халат, но впереди вечер и вся ночь, торопиться совершенно некуда.

Так что он щелкнул пальцами, привлекая внимание.

– Давай, раздень меня.

Тот, по-видимому, несмотря на щелчок пальцев, не сразу сообразил, что приказ обращен к нему. Владимир прищурился.

Когда Элиан подошел, барон отчетливо уловил запах, исходящий от него. Байа явно постарался. Хорошо. Не придется заботиться о смазке. Владимиру не нравилось пользоваться маслами и прочей ерундой, но и посуху входить было не слишком приятно.

– Ну же... Давай. Что ты остановился?

Он с удовольствием наблюдал, как мальчишка, краснея и постоянно путаясь в ремнях и застежках, непослушными пальцами расстегивает и стаскивает с него одежду, помогая ему по мере надобности.

– Знаешь, что мне нравится в таких как ты? – лениво спросил барон, дождавшись, пока лицо Элиана окажется совсем близко к его лицу. – Непосредственность и отсутствие заученных движений.

Элиан промолчал, но в его глазах застыло какое-то странное выражение – упрямое и покорное в одно и то же время. Это возбуждало. К тому же, Владимир прекрасно чувствовал, что им невольно восхищаются – его сильным, красивым телом, сложением, каждым движением. Или Элиану не хватало опыта скрыть это, или, что более вероятно, он просто сам по себе был безыскусен, что удивляло при его профессии.

– Налей мне вина и подай халат.

Что-что, а дразнить барон умел прекрасно.

Но Элиан явно не собирался поддаваться на провокацию.

Отвернулся и налил вина, позволив несколько чудесных мгновений любоваться тем, как тяжелый шелк халата обрисовывает его ягодицы.

Дождавшись, пока вино окажется в бокале, Владимир легко коснулся бедра юноши.

– Теперь попробуй.

Недоумение в ответном взгляде очень быстро сменилось пониманием, и Элиан сделал глоток из его бокала. Владимир любил это вино за насыщенный гранатовый вкус и длительное, освежающее тело и мысли, послевкусие. Судя по еле заметной довольной улыбке, мальчишке оно также пришлось по вкусу.

– Халат, – негромко напомнил Владимир.

В принципе, он в равной степени чувствовал себя комфортно и одетым и раздетым. Но не помешает лишний раз напомнить, кто на самом деле является хозяином положения. Кроме того, он насмотрелся на это тело в одежде и теперь хотел большего.

Немного замешкавшись, Элиан снял халат и вернул законному владельцу.

Его замешательство и смущение были прекрасны. Владимир с удовольствием любовался бы только этим до самого утра, если бы не очевидная реакция тела.

К черту вино. Вино точно никуда не убежит. Он отставил бокал в сторону, не особенно заботясь, удалось ли вообще поставить его на сколько-нибудь горизонтальную поверхность.

– Подойди.

Владимиру приходилось неоднократно иметь дело с лошадьми: на некоторых планетах эти животные остались в том виде, в каком когда-то были завезены людьми. У него была даже собственная конюшня в той части планеты, где сохранилась еще живая природа. Лошади отличались пугливостью, порой нелегко было наладить контакт с ними. Молодого жеребчика и напомнил Владимиру этот мальчишка, когда, услышав его приказ, сначала дрогнул и едва не попятился, но потом все же, явно против воли, подался вперед – ближе и ближе, пока барону не удалось дотянуться до его щеки, затем до шеи и притянуть к себе на колени.

С девственниками вечно какие-то проблемы.

Правда, результат нередко искупает любые сложности.

– Ты не должен бояться, – шепнул он, проводя кончиками пальцев по спине вдоль позвоночника. – Страх убивает удовольствие...

Да. Он даже будет осторожен.

Мальчишка из тех зверьков, каких приятнее приручать и дрессировать, а не загонять и убивать.

Нетерпение и поспешность с такими экземплярами греховны, если не сказать постыдны.

Но лишь Атрейдесы боязливы и нерешительны.

Харконнены же излишне горячи и самоуверенны.

Владимир не знал, есть ли какие-то мантры у Дома его врагов, не интересовался (мантры – для тех, кто не в состоянии самостоятельно управлять своими и чужими страстями), но супруга одного из давно покойных баронов оставила после себя мантру, которую и он также знал и хорошо помнил, хотя и не пользовался.

_Я не должен принимать поспешных решений. Поспешность подогревает ярость. Ярость влечет за собой помутнение разума и непродуманные действия. Непродуманные действия – непредсказуемые последствия, утрату контроля, конечную утрату благосостояния..._  
_Я не должен принимать поспешных решений._

В данном случае немедленное удовлетворение своих желаний было недальновидной спешкой.

И пусть мальчишка ничего не умел, иногда, чтобы получить удовольствие, достаточно всего лишь доставить его.

Когда тело другого человека музыкой отзывается на касания твоих пальцев, страх, сковывавший его, преобразуется в страсть, а разум уступает чувствам – вот наслаждение, мало с чем сравнимое.

 

 

Привычно замерев в своем тайнике, Пайтер смотрел.

Он видел этого уличного щенка, выгибавшегося, задыхавшегося.

Слышал его крики и стоны.

И наслаждался тем, что тот не понимал: все это лишь игра. С ним играли, заранее просчитав все ходы, обеспечив себе стопроцентную победу. О, барон Владимир точно знал, что делал, и не важно, в постели он находился или проводил совещание со своими людьми. О том, что идет игра, Игрушки догадывались редко. Это был их с бароном маленький секрет. И в то же время, пока Игрок играл, он жил именно теми эмоциями и мыслями, что приписывала ему его Игрушка.

Удивительно.

Гипнотизирующе удивительно.

Владимир Харконнен при желании с легкостью добивался нужного ему эффекта.

Все эти мускулы, лоск, ухоженность, рок, убийственный соблазн – театр марионеток.

Барон был умен.

Это, и ничто другое, заставляло Пайтера, чьи мозги были главным его оружием и достоинством, смыслом его существования, уважать и восхищаться своим хозяином, играть с ним в игры – одну опаснее другой. Пайтера интересовали при этом отнюдь не собственные ощущения (его тело производило, разумеется, адреналин, но ментат так и не приобрел зависимости от него), хотя их и было, на его взгляд, немного через край. Хорошо, их было слишком много, и ему это категорически не нравилось. Но эмоции также являлись и основой взаимодействия с Владимиром. Этакое циничное и в то же время ребяческое «маски долой!»: хочешь видеть меня – покажись.

О, как ненавидел все это Пайтер!

Как мешали полноценной работе все эти чувства, как жгли по живому.

Порой ему казалось, что еще чуть-чуть – еще одно слово, один жест, один взгляд, – и он не выдержит, вцепится в горло, сотрет ненавистную ухмылку с лица, будет голыми руками рвать и крушить, пока...

... но...

Владимир, словно чувствуя, говорил что-то, _приоткрывался_ – и все.

Как из воздушного шарика со свистом за несколько мгновений выходит воздух, так Пайтера покидали гнев, раздражение, ярость, обида, и оставалось – снова! – восхищение.

Да, именно.

Он восхищался, восторгался, любовался.

Потому что невозможно было иначе.

Как до того казалось невероятным, что можно так злиться, желать крови.

Чудовищно.

Как все, что творил этот человек.

И столь же прекрасно.

Чего стоила эта его омерзительная привычка: нащупать больное место и давить, давить на него, пока не брызнут гной и кровь или тело не привыкнет к боли до того, что утратит всякую чувствительность?

Одним из таких нарывов на душевном теле Пайтера была нелюбовь к прикосновениям. Владимир вычислил ее походя, с первой или со второй их встречи. Долгое время он развлекался тем, что случайно или намеренно касался своего ментата, а потом резко перестал трогать его. Пайтер так и не смог разобраться, было это с умыслом, или барону попросту наскучило, или же он сдался и решил оставить ментата в покое. В любом случае, он вздохнул свободнее, но ожидаемой передышки не получил. За пару лет, что длилась эта игра, он настолько привык к его прикосновениям, что теперь, когда физический контакт был сведен фактически к минимуму, у Пайтера началась форменная ломка.

С тех пор он то и дело ловил себя на мысли о том, что хотел бы сам прикоснуться к Владимиру.

Невыносимо.

Зубодробительно.

Ведь ему оставалось лишь смотреть: он сам установил границы, ясно показав, что не желает, чтобы его касались.

Смотреть и злиться.

Смотреть и жадно запоминать.

Смотреть и компенсировать недостаток тактильных ощущений через призму чужого восприятия.

Это Пайтер де Врие руками Элиана касался сейчас гладкой чувствительной кожи аккурат там, где проходила граница загара. Это Пайтер де Врие губами Элиана чувствовал биение пульса на сильной шее. Он почти физически ощущал на своих вечно зябнущих пальцах обжигающее тепло дыхания барона.

Своими – не этого щенка, Элиана, – глазами он видел, как темнеют глаза Владимира, осознавал невозможность происходящего: глаза барона были цвета ирришанского обсидиана. Но, тем не менее, темнели еще больше в минуты гнева или наслаждения. Сколько раз Пайтер уже наблюдал и то и другое. Наблюдал и бесился от сознания того, что не может вот так же, запросто, коснуться и ощущать его удовольствие. Пайтеру доставался только гнев.

А он хотел ощущать Владимира.

Своим.

Но ему оставалось только смотреть и понимать: его дразнят. Изысканно, с наслаждением. Дразнят.

Словно нарочно (и, скорее всего, так и было) в момент, когда он касался очередного любовника, барон поднимал вдруг голову и смотрел в зеркало, точно зная: именно сейчас они с

Пайтером смотрят друг другу в глаза.

И так оно и было.

И все, все делалось специально, чтобы позлить, лишить почвы под ногами, сбить с толку.

– Чего ты хочешь? – в бессильной злобе прошептал Пайтер, шевеля губами в такт губам этого воришки, что так беззастенчиво смотрел сейчас на барона, как сам Пайтер хотел, и не смел, и никогда бы не посмел.

Он отшатнулся, когда Владимир, отвечая мальчишке, уставился в зеркало и улыбнулся:

– Тебя.  
  


**Примечания:**  
Правильно фамилия и имя Пайтера пишутся именно так, поэтому избавьте бедного автора от замечаний на тему Питера фризской породы =)


End file.
